


If I Die Young

by Sparky_Stark



Series: Songfics [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, M/M, You might not, big badly written battle, enjoy, i was bored, it was fun, sad fic, well I think so, written in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Stark/pseuds/Sparky_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic to 'If I Die Young'</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Die Young

**If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song.**

If they thought the battle of Manhattan was hard, it was nothing compared to what they were facing now. Out flanked and out numbered, Nico knew they had no chance. But yet, no one had died. Nico hadn't felt them die. The giants' blades seemed to be tainted with someone that was transporting demigods, well, he didn't know where.

Nico was keeping his eyes on Percy. Somewhere during this mess they called a quest, something had changed between the two of them. Something had happened to Percy down in Tartarus. He'd seen Annabeth an inch away from death and not felt what he had expected he would feel when seeing the love of his life dying at his feet. It wasn't the kind of grief he thought would kill him. It was grief he thought he would never be able to get over, but it was nothing compared to what he was feeling when he thought Nico was going to die. Nothing compared to the feelings he tried to deny.

Since they fought their way through the Doors, Percy had been strangely protective of Nico in everything from battles to jokes. Nothing was allowed to hurt Nico while Percy was in the room. Jason, of course, had his suspicions, but he never voiced them, and everyone had noticed the quiet little conversations Percy had with Annabeth whenever Nico wasn't in the room, they had especially noticed how Percy would look towards the door every five seconds as if Nico would spontaneously appear and hear whatever he was saying.

Then came the interference from Percy's much, much older, and dead, brother, Theseus. It was just his spirit, but he still interfered. He split the demigods up during a storm he created on the request of the gods. It was a test. They had to be able to work with one another to complete this quest. They needed to be able to trust each other. They were split into pairs, randomly, and sent to the far corners of Greece.

Percy and Nico, paired up, had been sent the furthest away, somewhere to the north of where they wanted to be. That's when something drastic happened because Nico. Stopped. Breathing. So Percy panicked and tried to remember what he had been taught in first aid. CPR. Chest compressions and a breath, he felt weird calling it the kiss of life because it wasn't a real kiss. Not like _that_ kiss. Percy was lucky his knowledge worked.

When they finally got back to the others, it seemed they had come to the party a little late. It was an all out battle, everyone was fighting. The camps had even banded together in an attempt to save the world. They split up immediately.

Percy nearly got caught so many times, but he always escaped by the skin of his teeth, just barely, every time. Every time but one.

It was the first time Gaia had appeared in the battle, no one was prepared for it, definitely not Percy. His sword was knocked out of his hand before he had chance to react. He was kicked in the back of the knees, down to the floor, a knife at his throat.

Gaia's voice ripple across the battlefield, clear and commanding, "Stop." And everyone did, staring at Percy. "Where is Annabeth Chase? Give her to me and no one will die."

"No!" Gaia moved the knife quickly in and out of Percy's shoulder. He cried out.

"Give her to me." Gaia commanded again.

"She's not here!" A brave demigod called out.

"No matter, she's already dead." The impact on the demigods was instant. Gasps and sobs rippled through the crowd. "She has been sacrificed, just as Percy Jackson will be. Right in front of your eyes."

Percy was gripping his right shoulder, he had to stop this, he couldn't let her kill him. He turned and lunged. Gaia's blade sunk through his gut just as she landed on one of her army's tainted blade. She howled, it was over for her as she ripped the knife back out of Percy. He tumbled down the hill.

**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother, she'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colours. Oh and, life ain' always what you think it ought to be, no, ain't even grey when she buries her baby.**

**The sharp knife, of a short life, oh well, I've had just enough time.** ****  
  
"Percy!" Nico screamed. A flock of people ran to where Percy's body was tumbling down a hill. Nico pushed his way through the crowd.

When he kneeled down next to Percy, he could have cried, but he didn't, for Percy's sake.

"If we want any chance of saving him-"

"There is no chance, he's as good as dead." Someone argued.

Nico had his hands pressed against the wound in Percy's gut.

"Nico." Percy groaned. "Stop.  Hurts."

"It's for your own good so stop whining." Nico scolded.

"I heard that guy, I'm gonna die. Stop trying."

"No. You're sixteen, you're not dying, you've not had a life. Not enough time."

"I've seen enough, Nico."

**If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song.**

**The sharp knife, of a short life, oh well, I've had just enough time.**

**And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom, I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger and I've, never known the loving of a man but it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand. There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever, who would've thought forever could be severed by.  
The sharp knife, of a short life, oh well, I've had just enough time.**

"Percy, stop moving. Save your energy." Percy rolled his eyes.

"I'm dying anyway, what does a few seconds matter?"

"It matters to me, okay? All right? It's been two days since you first kissed me, remember? You're not allowed to die until you kiss me again, do you understand?" Nico finished in a harsh whisper. Tears were streaming down his face.

"I remember."

"Good. The you'll do what I say and stop moving, won't you." Percy just sighed. He wanted so badly to close his eyes, he was so tired. And cold but he wasn't shivering.

"Aphrodite always said she'd make my love life difficult." Percy whispered between gasps. "Never realised she meant for the person I loved and not me."

"You-you..." Nico spluttered.

"I had to say it, at least once." Nico had to lean in close to hear what Percy was saying, which was a bit of a good thing because it meant their moment could be private but it meant Percy was _dying_. Right now.

"I love you too." He whispered into Percy's ear.

Percy chuckled. "You're too young to know that."

"So are you."

"Don't worry, I'll see you again soon."

**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls, what I never did is done.  
A penny for my thoughts, on no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar, they're worth so much more, after I'm a goner and maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing, funny when you're dead how people start listening. **

**If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song.**

The funeral was nice. As a nice as a funeral can be. It rained, which Nico liked, it shouldn't be a sunny day when they bury Percy. Nico didn't go to back to Sally's apartment afterwards, not like most of the others who were on the quest. He stayed next to Percy's grave.

It was at the edge of the graveyard, tucked under and old, large tree. Nico had placed a single red rose across the top of the gravestone. The grave was full of flowers, but Nico felt his was the most significant. His mattered the most.

He sat up against the tree after a long time of kneeling by the grave and sobbed. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

**The sharp knife, of a short life, oh well, I've had just enough time.**

**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls.**


End file.
